U.S. patent application of Ser. No. 06/365,833 filed by the present inventor on Apr. 5, 1982 was allowed on June 23, 1983, which still has the defect to require a pivotting means to pivotedly fix a float-actuated control lever on the pivotting means whereby the installation of such a flushing controller on a toilet tank will become difficult for a user especially for a housewife and the production cost will also be increased.
The present inventor has found this defect and invented the present improved flushing controller for a toilet.